Many methods for microprocessor control of motors and more particularly for motors for use with insertion devices have been developed. While many of these methods can work quite well, these known solutions require large amounts of both read-only-memory (ROM) space and random-access-memory (RAM) space in order to load the resulting motor profiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,482 to Nelson, et. al. describes a high speed document feeder using synchronous operation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,251 discloses a system for controlling the feed of documents into and along a document path.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,485 describes an asynchronous communication protocol for a collating and insertion device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,02,073 describes a card and mailer data inserter system. None of the foregoing teach a method for describing required motor profiles in an economical way for saving space in the memories of the microprocessor controller.